Teach Him a Lesson
by GoldenHeadphones
Summary: "Could Yami do this?" Dark locked lips with Mark, taking the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. His eyes bulged, completely shocked by his partner's moves on him. But soon, his eyes slowly shut, and he gladly kissed him back. "I need to teach you a lesson."


***RISES FROM THE DEAD* I'M BACK BIT- *HEADSHOT***

 **Here, have some more Markicest. Cestiplier? I don't know you guys can decide.**

 **Just so you know this will get mature FAST, so don't read this if that isn't your cup of tea.**

" **Teach Him a Lesson"**

Mark sat down in his swivel chair, his pants off and ready to record some games. Booting up his computer, he set up his face-cam while the blue screen of his computer cast a light glow upon his face. The monitor made a music box-like sound, his wallpaper showing up, causing the blue glow to disappear.

The YouTuber hadn't recorded a game or at least done a vlog for the past few days, and he didn't want his fans blowing up the comment section asking where he was. He hadn't had much time with the sudden arrival of Darkiplier and their- _relationship_ \- that had suddenly sprang up from the blue.

Mark wasn't entirely sure if he really did have feelings for the dark presence. He always found himself peering behind his back, making sure that he wasn't creeping up on him. Or he could barely move because his muscles tensed up around him when they were chatting. But in the back of his mind, there was a tug that always drove him to want to see Dark again, and he always made his heart skip a beat when their faces were just inches away.

Sighing, he clicked on the folder at the bottom of his screen and scrolled through his multiple files of games, trying to find one that he hadn't done yet and one that his fans would be satisfied with. He must've gone through hundreds before he found a file that interested him, so he clicked on it and opened the folder.

… **..**

After recording an entire and entire twenty minute video, Mark decided to relax a bit and get into a Skype call with Yami. He always enjoyed chatting with him. It usually filled him with excited energy and gave him more quick jokes for when he was on camera.

An invite to his friend's Skype call caught his eye on the top right edge of the screen, and he dragged his mouse up to accept it. His computer buffered for a minute, then Yami's face showed up, with his own appearing under it. The other's video glitched for a moment, then went back to the smooth frames Mark was familiar with.

"Hey Mawk!" Yami's British voice rang clear in his headphones, and he was filled with a sort of calmness and sense of being safe that he usually got around the Brit.

"Hey Yami!" He said back. Saying the other's name made a smile quickly form on his lips, spreading from ear to ear. "What'cha doin?"

"Aw, nothin' right now. I just got done recording a video." Mark could hear frantic clicking in the background. "Oh no, I'm still recording!"

Mark laughed and as usual, he said the first thing that came to mind. "Oh no! God forbid the fans get some Markimash action! We were just about to make-out there!" The YouTuber loved to annoy Yami with the pairing that their fans made up, and he may ship it too, but he wasn't attracted to him.

Was he?

Mark suddenly realized that he had always liked the Brit, no matter how guilty that made him feel. If Dark found out, he'd either be heartbroken or he would make an attempt to stab him- although Mark figured he would do that either way.

But, he couldn't deny how cute Yami had always looked to him, and how much he would love to just spill his heart out to the other YouTuber.

Mark could hear the door to Yami's room creak open, and a women step into the view of the camera. It was Jess, the Brit's girlfriend. Mark had always had a sour feeling when it came to her, but only now did he realize why. She had taken away the man he liked. The man who he had wanted first.

"Hey Yami, when are we going out for brunch?" She asked, causing Yami to gasp and turn to face his partner.

"Oh my God! I totally forgot! Sorry Mawk, I gotta go!" And with that, the Skype call ended, and Mark was left in the silence of his own room. After a while of just sitting, he sighed and got up from his swivel chair.

Now that he realized what he felt for Yami, they were soon pushed away. The YouTuber knew there was no chance, now with the Brit's girlfriend involved. Mark would've never even thought that his friend had the same feelings with him.

With his feelings now sadly pushed to the back of his mind, he realized how dry his mouth had become from recording an entire video and having an overwhelming sensation of feelings flooding over him, so he decided to get a drink to quench his thirst.

He was a few feet out the door when his back was suddenly slammed against the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs. He gasped, but it was cut short when a strong hand wrapped around his throat, causing the sharp inhale of breath to turn into a shocked choke. Bulging his eyes, he could see his attacker.

Darkiplier was standing in front of him, almost pressing his body against Mark. His red eyes were glowing maliciously, almost ready to jump out and choke him too.

"So," The dark presence's voice shocked him, but he was still struggling for breath, "what about this 'Markimash'?"

Realization flooded over Mark, and he tried to suck in some breath to answer his question, but it came out as a pitiful gurgling noise. Dark relaxed his grip a bit to allow the man some air, but only enough to deliver his message.

"Th-that was a j-joke!" The YouTuber choked out, gasping loudly at the end. The glare he was getting from his partner was only getting sharper by the second. His grip tightened once again, causing the air in Mark's lungs to become trapped.

"Don't try to lie. I can see into your mind. You do have feelings for him, no matter how hard you try to deny them."

Mark was cornered. There was nothing he could do to try to steer Dark in another direction. He knew he liked him. The only thing that was going through his mind now was what the demon would do to him.

"F-fine! Yes I do l-like him! But he has a g-girlfriend now, he d-doesn't want me!" The YouTuber stuttered, peering up to Dark like a begging child. He could've easily been one, judging by the position he was in at the moment.

Suddenly, the dark presence let a smile creep across his lips. "But what if they were to break up? What would you do then?"

The thought Mark had shoved to the back of his mind came back, with more power now with this little loophole. He probably would go to Yami and try to exchange feelings. But this thought was quickly swept away when he realized that he wasn't gay, he wouldn't accept him.

Dark chuckled, and loosened his grip on the other's neck. "Look, could Yami do this?" Mark felt the other press his whole body against his, grinding their hips together. Caught off-guard by the sudden action, the YouTuber heard a moan escape his lips, and heat quickly spread across his face. The demon chuckled lowly, and pressed their hips again harder.

Mark's eyelids fluttered as he groaned loudly, his head spinning from his blood rushing down south so fast. He could feel Dark remove his entire hand from his neck, and placing it under his chin, raising his head so their eyes met.

"Could Yami do, _this_?" Dark locked lips with Mark, taking the chance to slip his tongue into his mouth. His eyes bulged, completely shocked from his partner's moves on him. But soon, his eyes slowly shut, and he gladly kissed him back.

He could feel the dark presence's tongue explore his mouth, leaving no crevice untouched. Mark would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy it. He was actually getting more turned on than he had ever been in his entire life.

Dark broke the kiss to allow them both oxygen, then trailed his kisses down to Mark's neck, and explored there instead. As the other moaned his head off, Dark grabbed his wrists and raised them above his head, holding them there with one hand.

When he reached the crook in Mark's neck, he heard him gasp. Chuckling, he sucked on the spot, earning louder moans than what he was getting before. Pausing his hot treatment, Dark raised his face back up to the other's, and held his head back up to meet his again.

"I bet Yami would _never_ do this to you."

"No, no. No he would never do this." Mark was agreeing to everything Dark was saying now, just itching for more of the seductive treatment.

Without warning, Dark suddenly raised his leg in between two thighs, feeling some firm under Mark's loose underwear, and it was getting harder by the second. Smiling, he peered into the other's dark brown eyes as he trailed his hand down to the hem of the YouTuber's underwear.

"Excited aren't we?" He asked seductively, pressing his forehead against Mark's. The other could only moan while Dark's hand traveled under his underwear and lightly grazed his throbbing cock. He bucked his hips wildly at the demon's touch, causing him to chuckle, and wrap his entire hand around his dick.

Mark gasped loudly as lightning pleasure shot up his spine, causing it to arch away from the wall. The pleasure only increased as Dark's hand pumped faster until he was in a smooth rhythm of stroking the entire length of the YouTuber's cock and back again.

"Oh, oh _fuck yes_." Mark sighed between rugged moans. He stared into Dark's eyes as his fingers twined together above his head in the dark presence's grasp, desperately wanting to caress the body in front of him. Instead, Dark locked his lips with him again, sliding his tongue into his mouth once more.

Mark was having the time of his life. He was enjoying every touch, every roll of Dark's tongue in his mouth, every sound that escaped his lips. He was beginning to believe that Yami really _couldn't_ do any of this.

The YouTuber finally felt his climax nearing, and his moans began to raise into pleasured cries. Hearing these, Dark doubled his efforts, wanting the man pinned in front of him to experience every little part of his orgasm.

Feeling a sticky substance covering his fingers, Dark broke the kiss to allow Mark a few moments of screaming out in pleasure before locking their lips again, still hearing the other's vocal moans.

When Mark's orgasm had finally passed, Dark slid his hands out of his underwear, licking some of the white substance off of his fingers. Looking back up at the dazed YouTuber, then back down to his sticky fingers, a wider smile crossed his face.

"Lick it off."

He raised his hand to Mark's now surprised face, causing him to bring his head back a bit. This angered Dark, who in turn removed his hand from the other's wrists and grabbed his throat, causing a slight choked gasp from the YouTuber.

"You're mine now. You _will_ do what I say, because I _own_ you now." Putting a sticky finger to Mark's lips, he tightened his grip on his neck so he wouldn't pull away. "Now _lick it off_."

Hesitantly, Mark stuck his tongue out, and ran it the length of Dark's finger, gathering the white substance on his tongue as he went. Bringing it back in his mouth, a look of disgust ran over his face, and he opened and closed his mouth multiple times to make the taste go away.

Satisfied with this, Dark pecked him on the lips, and rested their foreheads together.

"Now, could Yami do that?"

"No. No he couldn't."

…..

 **Well, that went better than expected.**

 **Uggghhh this is what happens when I write a fanfic late at night!**

 **Also, have you guys seen how much Phanfictions there are?! I'm sorry but there are just so many blowing up the Web Shows category.**

 **Alright, you guys can suggest Markicest pairings if you'd like.**

 **For example: Darkiplier x Googleplier(Is that how you spell it?)**

 **I'll see if I can get to it!**


End file.
